


Dia is Gay

by Nozoroomie



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: A collection of aqours third year prompts im slowly filling out, F/F, Multi, only two so far but im tagging all the ships that'll be in it eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/pseuds/Nozoroomie
Summary: A collection of Third year prompts which involve Dia and Mari competing with lemonade stands, Kanan watching her crush get married to a woman who isn't her and more to follow.





	1. Lemonade Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Just posting some prompts from my tumblr, these ones are all centred around the aqours third years.  
> I'm not taking anymore at the moment, since there are still a few I need to fill out, but please look forward to them as they're posted c:!
> 
> A general note for the fic- any words said by Mari in Italics are said in English!
> 
> Small thank you to Yoshizora on tumblr for the name for the fic! I couldn't come up with a better title if I tried.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SHE’S LOWERING HER PRICES AGAIN?!” Dia all but shouts into the void as Mari paints a big slash through the price listing outside her lemonade stand on the beach.

It was a simple idea at first- sell lemonade to raise some money for the group for fabric that would be made into their new costumes. It’s easy enough, and it means not relying on the wealthier members constantly to supply funding for their outfits. It was such a nice, innocent idea. Nothing could possibly have gone wrong. They plotted out the best place to put their stand, found the best tasting recipe, everything was planned perfectly down to the last detail.

Somewhere along the line, Dia and Mari debated on how to sell their lemonade. Mari insisted a big sparkly stand would catch more than enough attention, maybe have some of the girls distribute fliers in flashy bathing suits. Dia disagreed. The display of their stand didn’t matter as long as it looked professional. What really mattered was that people knew their lemonade was The Best. Small taster samples would be given out and each cup would be sold at no higher than 200 yen. A decent price for the best tasting lemonade.

Their disagreement went so far, the only thing that could solve it was to see who did better- who made the most profits and who sold the most cups of lemonade at the beach. Whoever wins gets bragging rights and the satisfaction of winning their first day of lemonade sales. The loser has to do whatever punishment the winner see’s fit.

Ruby sighs as her sister clenches her fist and watches as Mari makes the price of her lemonade stand one hundred yen even.

“She won’t make any profit that way! Sure, she’ll sell more cups, but she’ll never make as much as we do if we sell an even amount! What’s the point in sabotaging herself like this?!” Dia can’t understand what Mari’s motive is, and she only becomes more infuriated when the blonde looks directly at her from her stand across the way and winks.

“I’m not sure sis,” Ruby says with a sigh. “To be honest, I think Mari-san is having more fun egging you on than making lemonade sales.”

“Of course she is. That’s who she is.” Dia furrows her brow, thinking of any possible solutions to increase their lemonade sales. “Maybe there’s something we could offer to make our lemonade seem better.”

As she says that, You arrives with a few boxes in hand.

“Hey, we’ve brought some more supplies so the final batch of today’s lemonade is being made for you guys now.” She grins as she puts the boxes down and then opens it up. “We also got a lot of cookies from Chika’s siblings. They thought maybe we’d be able to get rid of a lot of them before they expired. Think you can sell these as well?”

She holds up a small package containing two cookies. Dia’s eyes sparkle. Ruby grows tense and You blinks, wondering if she may have done something wrong. Dia reaches out and grabs You by the shoulders, a large grin growing on her face.

“You-san, you’ve just saved my lemonade stand.”

Across the way, Mari watches as Dia and Ruby take their paint and begin to fix up the sign on their lemonade stand. She raises an eyebrow when she watches Ruby write “lemonade and cookies- 150 yen.” She can hear Dia instructing You to bring all the boxes of cookies over to their stand and she frowns.

“ _This is no joke._ ” She mumbles to herself, noticing someone approaching from her other side. “Kanan! Look! Dia’s added cookies to her menu! If I knew we could sell more than lemonade, I would have worked on a wider menu.” Kanan shakes her head with a chuckle.

“It doesn’t look like she’s selling the cookies, I’d say it’s more like she’s giving them away with the lemonade.” She puts a small stack of fliers down on the stand and stretches. “It’s not like it’ll do much now anyway, it’s getting late so we’ll probably have to continue tomorrow. How much lemonade did you sell?”

Mari opens up her small cash box and shows off the results to Kanan, who whistles.

“More than enough to win this, I think. With your advertising and my huge stand, there’s no way we’ve lost!” She beams and closes the box.

“Yeah? Think it’s enough to beat Dia’s last hurrah of customers?” Kanan points to the small line forming in front of Dia’s stand and Mari gasps.

Ruby nervously hands out cups of lemonade and cookies to everyone stopping by. Next to her Dia handles the cash, putting every coin into her cash box and thanking each customer with that lovely smile of hers. Mari’s gaping expression falters when Dia makes eye contact with her, giving her that triumphant smirk she always wears when she knows she’s taken the lead. Mari stares until Dia looks away from her and snorts.

“Ah,” she sighs, slumping a little and leaning against her stand. “Maybe there’s a chance I might lose.”

Kanan laughs once more.

“Is that really a problem though?” She asks in a teasing tone, watching as Mari’s gaze softens while she watches the Kurosawa siblings work. “You’ve always loved getting Dia fired up, haven’t you?”

“ _It’s true!_ ” She giggles, smiling warmly towards Dia’s lemonade stand. “I really wouldn’t have it any other way either.”

In the end, Dia loses by a very small amount. Mari, in her excitement, announces she and Dia will merge their lemonade stands and as punishment she gets to advertise in a giant penguin costume she prepared in case she won (when Kanan asked how much it cost to make said suit, Mari gave no answer.)


	2. Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan struggles with her feelings as her crush gets ready for a day she knew would happen her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second prompt! A bit angsty and has unrequited love, but it wouldn't be the first time I do this to my favs ;).

 Kanan takes a deep breath, hesitating outside the doorway. She already visited Mari, checking in with her and seeing how preparations with her were going. Now it was time for her to check in with Dia. She hesitates outside the door, because she already knows what’s going to happen. She’s unsure about if she’s ready to face the bride, even if it’s only a glimpse.

Being pressed for time means she can’t wait forever, and with a light tap on the door, she lets the people inside the room know she’s there. The door opens a smidge and Ruby glances outside, her eyes finding Kanan and her smile growing. She opens the door a little more and gestures for her to come inside, which Kanan does with a small step.

“Pardon my intrusion,” Kanan greets, masking her feelings with a small smile. “Just wanted to see how things were going here.” 

Her breath is quite literally taken from her the moment her eyes land on Dia. Her kimono is stunning- as white as snow and as lovely as the girl who wears it. Her hair is up and ready, and her make up is simple, but perfect. She smiles at Kanan the moment she see’s her and Kanan finally remembers how to breath, not wanting to ignore Dia at all. 

“It’s just you and Ruby here right now?” She asks, glancing around the room. Dia nods.

“Mother went to make sure everything else is right on schedule.” Dia explains. “When she gets back, it’ll be time for us to head towards the shrine.” 

Kanan nods understanding. 

“So… how are you feeling?” Kanan asks the bride.

“I feel.. calm.” Dia answers, taking a moment to find the right words. “We’ve known this would be happening for years now. I am rather surprised that I feel this way, but I’m not bothered. It feels.. right, somehow.”

There’s a soft smile on her face as she looks at her reflection in the body sized mirror next to her. Kanan swallows nervously and glances over to Ruby. The younger girl see’s her expression and, as if reading her thoughts, makes her way to the door.

“I’ll be right back, Sis. I’m gunna find out if Mother’s finished.” She says, opening the door and sliding out of the room. She closes it gently and Kanan waits until she can no longer hear her footsteps before turning her attention back to Dia.

They’re quiet for a moment. Kanan walks over to her, wanting to try and help with her appearance somehow. Even if there’s nothing she can do, it’d help distract her from her thought train. Dia’s pulled from her thoughts and she looks at the reflection of her and Kanan in the mirror. The younger girl glances up and makes eye contact with Dia’s reflection. She gives her best smile and Dia returns it. A question eats itself inside of Kanan, and she can’t help but voice the thought of hers.

“Dia… are you okay with having this arranged marriage?” 

Dia blinks slowly, a contemplative frown finding its way to her face. Kanan doesn’t look away, wanting to know her honest thoughts. She knows its terrible, asking the bride this on her wedding day, but she needs to know. Mari and Dia are important to her, and even though she knows Mari’s been okay with it for years, maybe Dia feels differently. It isn’t fair she has to see one of her best friends forced into a marriage she may not want to be in. 

At least, that’s what she tries to reason with herself, knowing full well her true reasons for wanting to know the answer.

“I am.” Dia says after a moment, looking from Kanan to her kimono. 

Kanan frowns a little.

“I know that it’s with Mari but…” She trails off, rubbing the back of her neck and looking away. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m just the type who believes marriage should be with someone you love…you know?” 

Dia nods, understanding Kanan’s views.

“I know that’s how it is for most people but,” She turns to Kanan, looking directly at her with her tiny smile and half lidded eyes, “for Mari-san and I it’s always been different.”

There’s a small silence between the two of them and Kanan knows just by her smile that she’s happy. Dia doesn’t care at all that this marriage has been planned her whole life, she’s known and she’s been okay with it. She doesn’t mind that she didn’t have the freedom to fall in love with anyone else. It’s then that Kanan realizes maybe Dia has loved Mari all this time, and it’s because of that she has never been bothered by their betrothal. 

It hurts more than her lungs burning and crying out for air in the cool blue water of the sea.

She gives Dia her most convincing smile and leans in, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“If you’re happy, than I’m happy.” She says, more for herself than for Dia. “I should be going, the ceremony will start soon and I don’t want to miss a minute of it.” 

She flashes Dia a tiny grin and heads for the door. She watches Dia smile at her one last time before exiting the room. She passes by Ruby and her mother and gives them a small wave, ignoring the tightness of her chest and her stomach. This isn’t much else she can do now, and she made the visits she needed to with the brides. She meets up with the others in the audience and the many guests invited talk amongst themselves in hushed voices. Everyone looks ready for the ceremony to begin, but Kanan wishes she was able to prepare herself just a little bit more.

 The ceremony goes by in a blur for her. She stands with everyone else and watches as Dia is led down the aisle first. She stands tall and proud and it’s not long before the audiences attention is brought back to the other bride- Mari Ohara herself. As gorgeous as ever, she walks down the aisle with a dazzling smile that puts others to shame. She’s nothing less than beautiful, but Kanan’s eyes have been on Dia the whole time. Watching as her eyes light up and her smile grows ever so slightly. Kanan can’t stop her own smile. It’s wonderful, seeing her friends so happy despite the circumstances.

She continues to smile the entire time, unaware of the tears that stream down her cheeks the moment both girls say I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!!


	3. KanaDia & Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I saw that you were taking prompts and I'd like to request a kanadia au where kanans in a soccer team and dia's being a useless lesbian <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from tumblr! There's only a few more to fill out but it's a slow process.  
> Thank you to whomever suggested this prompt and I hope you guys like it!

 The first thing Dia registers as her eyes open is there’s a large amount of people surrounding her. She squints a bit from the sunlight overhead, trying to make out at least some of the forms around her. She tries to sit up from her laid down position but theres a small pulse of pain in the back of her head as she tries to move.

“Look! She’s waking up!”

“ _Oh thank GOD_. She’s okay!” 

“H-hold on, lay still for a moment!” 

 There’s so many different voices all at once– Dia frowns as she tries to process them. The first is familiar, but she can’t quite identify it. The second is definitely Mari, she knows that much from the shout of English, but the third voice…

 Like ice cold water being dumped on a person post game, Dia remembers. It’s vague and she’s sure theres more, but the start of the incident sticks out to her. Mari invited her out to the schools soccer team practice- something about needing to talk to the coach?- Dia tagged along because they were going to discuss some important details regarding club budgets afterward. She had looked out to the field to the girls who were practicing and she spotted her long time crush Kanan in the field (another reason she may or may not have tagged along with Mari to see the soccer team) and then… 

Dia frowns. 

 Then what? From there it’s foggy. She remembers her and Mari were waiting for the coach. Mari yelled something to Kanan. Something she blew up from it too. It caused her to get in front of Mari and yell at her. Then there was a shout behind her and she went down but what was it?

“What happened..?” Dia asks. She can feel someone helping her into a sitting up position and then shortly after an ice pack is pressed against the sore spot on the back of her head. It’s nice and cool- it feels amazing.

“You saved me!” Mari says, a little bit dramatically as she swoons. “It was Dia to the rescue! You saw the ball coming and _Bam_! took the hit for me!”  
  
 Dia notices Mari standing to her side, hands clasped together and her face tilted on them as she sighs dramatically. If Mari was standing there than that meant someone else was helping her. She glances to her right and see’s familiar strands of long navy hair and dark purple eyes glaring in Mari’s direction. Her breath hitches as she realizes it’s Kanan who’s come to her aid.

“K-Kanan-san?” Dia mumbles. A glance to her other has a grey haired girl -Watanabe You, if she remembers. Captain of the swim team and apparently a member of the soccer team as well. She does her best to focus on the younger girl and nto the fact that she’s being held by the girl who may or may not be the object of her affections.

“Sorry Dia,” Kanan says apologetically, her hard gaze turning soft as she glances at the girl she holds. “Mari made a stupid comment and in my haste I kicked the ball at her. B-but uhm. You ended up reacting and blocking her and the ball went and.. yeah.”

Was that how it happened? Dia’s attention is back on Kanan and she searches her brain to find out what exactly it was she said. Her brows furrow as she thinks. Mari had waved excitedly and cupped her hands around her mouth before yelling-

“Oh! Yes! I shouted that her future girlfriend stopped by to see her.”

Dia stiffens. Kanan’s face darkens a few hues. You hisses Mari’s name. Time is still for just a moment before Dia shouts.

“MARI-SAN!!” 

Forgetting about her headache she immediately stands up, stumbling as she tries to regain her footing. Kanan and You are quick to follow but Dia takes two steps forward until she’s in Mari’s face, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and pulling her closer

“Mari-san have you ever stopped to wonder if teasing with such.. such.. such embarrassing things is a good idea or not?! Did you ever pause to think if what you’re saying is appropriate or considered our feelings on a matter like that?!” 

Mari shrugs as Dia grips the fabric of her shirt. She laughs nervously and shrugs.

“It’s only a joke~” She grins, “If it didn’t mean that much to either of you, you wouldn’t have reacted and Kanan wouldn’t have tried to hit me with the ball now would she~?”

Dia opens her mouth to retort but quickly closes it. This girl really knows how to push their buttons. Scowling, Dia lets go of her shirt and turns her body towards Kanan, making sure not to look directly at her face.

“I-I am deeply sorry for Mari’s behaviour, Kanan-san.” She says, a bit too quickly.

Kanan laughs and rubs the back of her neck.

“Come on now Dia, formalities aren’t needed.” Her cheeks are still stained with pink and she looks up. “B-besides. I’m the one who should be saying sorry. My ball hit you instead of Mari because I reacted stupidly. It’s my fault, really.”

As their apologizing, Mari whisks you away to leave the two of them alone. Dia stands there and winces, missing the ice pack on the back of her head. She reaches behind it and finds a tender spot- no bump, but it would be sore for a bit. At least she’ll be okay. Kanan steps forward, bringing the icepack up and holding it to Dia.

“H-here Dia. I’m really sorry again.” She gives her a small crooked smile and Dia can feel her heartbeat flutter.

“P-please, don’t be, it’s okay.” 

“I’d uhm. I’d really like to make it up to you if I can.” Kanan’s rubbing the back of her neck again. “Maybe after practice? I can go take you for ice cream or something.”

Dia thinks about the idea. She really doesn’t have anything else planned, so she has no excuse to turn her down. Plus, alone time with her crush sounds pretty nice right about now. She gives her a small smile.

“I’d like that, Kanan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting if you do! (please! comments are encouraged!)


End file.
